


Larrin Gets What She Wants

by ChiaraD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraD/pseuds/ChiaraD
Summary: Set during season 4 episode 5, TravelersAfter Larrin kisses John and steals the wraith stunner from him, why does he wake up in a different position than how he fell? Well, here’s what happened between them that John is desperate to keep a secret. Why was he nervous when he makes contact with his team and lets them know he was released? Back in Atlantis he was adamant about Rodney not wanting sexy alien women to capture him, but why? Why was John introspective and troubled as he reminded himself that Larrin is still out there? It wasn’t the beating he took from her goons; it was the pounding she gave him. Luckily for him, it’s exactly what he needed and he’ll never forget how persuasive her coercion tactics are.
Relationships: Larrin/John Sheppard
Kudos: 10





	Larrin Gets What She Wants

“I like you a little defenseless and a whole lot of desperate.” Larrin has learned there’s a very thin line between cruel and controlling, dangerous and deceptive, fucked and fucking.

John looks up from his knees at his beautiful captor, twisting his wrists within the cuffs keeping his hands secured tightly behind his back. He’s just woken after she stunned him, to find her in full control of him. “Perhaps you’re a little desperate for my body, but I’m good waiting here until you’re ready to admit it.” His snark is barely covering his apprehension for what he worries is coming after she’s repeatedly threatened his life.

“Oh honey, I know you’d do anything to distract me in hopes that you’ll be rescued before I kill you for your insolence; but, don’t for a minute believe that it means you can charm your way into getting me to forget all you’ve done to set back my timetable and put us at risk.” She roughly grabs his chin, digging her fingers deep into his skin until it feels like she’s trying to rip his jawbone out. Tilting his head back, she steps closer until he has to practically fall into a backbend to keep her from hurting his neck. “I control you and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’d do far better letting me have what I want before I lose the last of my patience.”

John struggles to breathe through his nose as the pain overwhelms him. Eventually he can’t take it anymore and falls backwards, his legs twisting to the side as he hits the floor hard. Larrin steps over him, the heels of her boots clicking faintly as she squats down over his chest. She pulls out another set of cuffs from the back of her leather pants and dangles them in front of his face. Sneering, John silently dares her; she’s already cuffed his hands and strapped his thighs together so he can’t stand, and even if he could he’ll never be able to move fast enough to escape her. He starts to wonder what else she has in store for him; pain, pleasure, or better yet a combination of the two isn’t nearly as bad of an outcome as if the wraith they’d just killed had gotten hold of him.

“You just don’t know how to quit while you’re behind, do you?” A dangerous smile slides over her lips as she stands and kicks his hip again and again until he rolls onto his belly. “You’re playing with fire even while you’re getting burned. Now you’re going to learn the hard way which of us has all the power here.” She tucks the extra cuffs back into her pants as she grabs the metal between the cuffs on his hands and pulls upwards, forcing him back into a kneeling position. She hikes the strap around his thighs up to his waist. “Get on your feet, soldier!” Just as he gets his balance she immediately pulls the strap back down to his mid-thighs, allowing him just enough mobility to move his feet forward a foot at a time. He won’t escape her again.

“Well, since you demanded so nicely,” he jeers, only to be rewarded by a hard slap on the ass.

“Keep that mouth to yourself until I tell you how to use it,” she growls into his ear. “March that ass forward. I’m about to teach you how to obey in a way you won’t ever forget.” She bites into his neck just enough to make him jump and pull away. John opens his mouth to make a witty retort, but thinks twice and closes it as he huffs instead. She chuckles, knowing she’s got him where she wants him.

Larrin leads him out of the hallway and into a nearby meeting room. A large metal and wood table stands in the center of the room, but the chairs have been pushed aside. John notices a box sitting on the table and starts to wonder what she has planned. She urges him into the room then pushes him hard so he stumbles and has the wind knocked out of him as his chest slams down onto the table. Before he can stand he feels the wraith stunner press into his neck then trail down his spine to stop at the top of his ass crack. He’s never felt so helpless and vulnerable as he does right now. No amount of anti-torture training from the military could’ve prepared him for this moment.

“I own you. I control you. You are going to do everything I say or you’re going to learn exactly how ruthless I can be. Remember, I’m the indisputable leader of my people and I didn’t get here by playing nice.” Larrin is slightly exaggerating, but it’s enough truth to make her point. The whole reason her and her men had decided to kidnap Sheppard in the first place was to use his gene of the Ancestors to activate the Lantean warship they need to house their people. They couldn’t risk him or any of his people refusing to help them or to taking the warship for their own purposes. The women and children especially are counting on her to ensure their safety and to stay one step ahead of the Wraith, so she’s willing to bring out her darker side to do whatever it takes to accomplish her mission. Now that the two men she’d brought with her are dead and the wraith who had come aboard are no longer a threat, she’s putting her focus back on bending Sheppard’s will to her needs no matter how hard she has to be on him. Bent over the table with her standing over him, his ass is completely unprotected and open to her assault. “Your best option right now is to do exactly what I tell you to; without complaint and without hesitation.” For emphasis she slides the stunner down his ass crack and pushes it against his tight little rosebud through his pants. “Don’t make me show you first-hand how much it hurts to be stunned where the sun doesn’t shine.” She pauses as she runs her fingernails down his back. “Acknowledge that you understand.”

John’s eyes go wide at the thought, knowing he doesn’t want to tempt her to do anything so drastic. “Yes, ma’am,” he says quietly.

“Good boy. Now we’re going to get you a little more comfortable.” Larrin pulls the extra cuffs and the key out of the back her pants and puts the stunner there instead. She unlocks his cuffs from one wrist. “Don’t you dare move a muscle,” she threatens as she walks around to the other side of the table. There, she finds a sturdy piece of metal frame to lock one end of the extra cuff to. “Give me your hands,” she demands. John hesitates, wondering how far he could get before she caught him. Is it worth the attempt? How much worse would it be for him if he tried, versus just letting her get on with whatever she’s planning? He lifts his head to look at her and decides it’s better not to risk it, and slowly pulls his sore arms up so she can grab his hands. Locking him back into the cuffs, she locks the extra cuffs onto the metal between his hands. He’s effectively bound in place and unable to consider any additional escape attempts. Perfect. She strokes his hair gently. “Look at you being such a good boy for me. You’ve earned yourself a short reprieve.” Larrin bends down and brushes her leather-clad breasts over his arms as she stretches to kiss his temple. She whispers into his ear, “Good little boys love to play with toys, right?” She chuckles as she stands back up.

John can feel his body clenching tight as a stroke of fear claws up his spine. She sounds sadistic and terrifying and he has no idea what to expect. “Yes, ma’am,” he responds quietly as his voice quivers.

Larrin pulls over a chair and sits in front of him so he can look up and watch her. She slides the box over and puts it into her lap. “You see, John, I knew I was going to have to plan for many different outcomes here. I figured I’d have to put you in your place and make you cooperate, and if that didn’t work I was going to have to start taking more and more drastic measures until you did. If I outright kill you then I don’t get control over this warship. Yet you’re not cooperating like I need you to. Having my men beat you didn’t get very far and now that it’s only you and me I’m glad I brought along my toys as a final effort to convince you to give me what I need. I didn’t want to have to go here, but you’ve left me with few options.” As she talks she starts to pull items out of the box and set them on the table in front of him. To his shock, horror, and slight curiosity he sees a harness, dildo, lube, and cock ring in front of him. “I’ve learned over the years that most men in positions of power desperately crave and desperately fear being dominated by a strong woman. The way you defy me, challenge me, and hope that a witty comeback will earn you a little more pain for your pleasure I’m quite certain that this is exactly what you need to convince you that I always get everything I want in the end and you’ll walk away happy as long as you succumb to me.” She lightly fingers the dildo, tracing the fake veins with her fingertip. “So I’m giving you two choices: either I fuck your ass hard and give you the most explosive orgasm of your life then you give me control of this warship and I leave you in your ship for your team to find, or I shove this up your ass and leave you for your team to find then force another one with the gene of the Ancestors to do what you’ve refused. Try explaining to them that you didn’t spend all your time with me being rode hard and hung up dirty on purpose.” She grabs the dildo and brings it to her mouth, tickling the tip of her tongue against its head. “If you give in now I’ll be much more liberal with the lube.”

John’s eyes are wide and he’s struggling with the threat of being pegged against his will while his growing erection is pressing against the edge of the table. He looks away from her, setting his forehead against the top of the table to hide the complicated emotions flowing through him, repulsing him as much as exciting him. He hears the chair scrape on the floor as she pushes it back from the table and stands up. The clinking of buckles and the light squeak of leather straps on leather pants makes him look up at her again and watch as she straps the harness onto her crotch over her clothes and settles the dildo in place. He swallows hard and shifts his hips as she slowly starts to stroke the dildo, her hand sliding up and down its length over and over again. John can hardly stand it. It seems he has little choice other than to let her do to him as she will. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, his voice staccato and weak.

She grabs the cock ring and lube and walks back around behind him. He hears her set the stunner down on the table and wishes there was some way to grab it, but he’s effectively bound. He feels the band around his legs loosen and disappear only to be replaced by the feeling of her legs on either side of his and the dildo rubbing along his ass crack. She reaches in front of him and undoes his uniform pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. He feels the band snap around his legs again, holding his pants around his knees. When she steps back again the cold air in the room brushes over his virgin rosebud and he shivers feeling hopelessly exposed and vulnerable. Suddenly Larrin grabs his hips and pulls backwards, stretching his arms and back as he groans, but it’s a relief for his cock to not be pressed against the edge of the table. She pushes the front of her legs against the back of his thighs, letting the dildo press between his legs until it slides along his perineum and rubs up against his balls. Reaching forward, she grabs his cock and without lube masturbates him until he’s rock hard and grunting. Before he realizes she’s released her hold on his cock she’s already slipping the cock ring over him and securing it into place. “That’s to make sure you don’t make a mess all over by cumming before I tell you to. I’m going to make you last.” He feels her step back from him then the sound of her boots on the floor growing distant.

Silence. Seconds pass, then minutes. It feels like an eternity as John feels his vulnerable hole tightening and loosening, both fearing and craving what’s coming next. “Larrin, please,” he begs, not entirely sure if he’s begging her to get on with it or to not do it at all. The suspense feels worse than the beatings her goons had given him earlier. “Larrin,” he questions quietly when she doesn’t respond. The tiny sounds of the lube being squeezed and spread on the dildo reach his ears and he takes a deep breath as he struggles to not fight against her. He feels a drop of cold lube hit his anxious rosebud and he jumps, sucking in a quick hard breath.

Larrin slaps her palm hard on his ass cheek, the crack echoing through the small room. “I told you to stay silent,” she scolds. Before he can even register her words the tip of the dildo is pressing against his tight hole and forcing inside of him. All of John’s focus goes towards opening himself to take it all in instead of fighting it. He grunts again and again as she pushes deeper inside, slowly impaling him. “Be a good boy and take all of it,” she purrs. When the dildo is almost fully inside him she bends forward to grab his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back as she roughly shoves the last inch deep inside him. She can feel him shaking below her, struggling to acclimate to the sensation of having his ass filled for the first time. She stands back up and slowly pulls out as he whimpers through shaky breaths. Enjoying having complete power over this impossibly sexy and strong man Larrin chuckles as John squirms and shakes below her. “Take it all, my good boy,” she says as she pushes back inside him harder.

Soon the overwhelming sensations of being incredibly full then shockingly empty becomes too much for John. Tears sting his eyes and begin to fall onto the table as his entire body begins to shake. After all the stress from leading hundreds of people through numerous life-and-death situations and hundreds of missions that left his nerves raw and exposed, he needs this emotional release. The initial pain has morphed into pleasure as his ass becomes accustomed to the invading presence, and not being able to cum has forced him to release all the pressure through his tears and sobbing cries. Every person they’ve lost in battle, every fear of certain death, and every guilty question about what he could’ve done differently is pouring out of him. Larrin was right: he needed this. He needed to be completely vulnerable physically to be able to become vulnerable emotionally. He needed her to control and dominate him to accept that he can’t control everything and everyone. As he sobs her name, she slows her thrusts and gently begins to rub his back through his shirt.

“Oh, Sheppard. That’s my good boy. Let it all out,” she coos quietly as she lifts the bottom of his shirt and kisses his bare back. She pulls the dildo out of him, grabs his waist and slowly pushes his hips to the side until he rolls onto his back. His eyes are red even while closed and his face is soaked with his tears. She unwraps his legs, pulls off his shoes, and pulls his pants and boxers off him, leaving his legs and feet bare and free of bindings. She smiles at him as she quietly requests, “Look at me, John.” His eyes open cautiously to look just above her, unable to look in her eyes, as she lifts one leg then the other to rest his ankles up on her shoulders. She quickly lubes the dildo again and as she watches the feelings dance across his face she enters him again, pushing in to the hilt and holding there. She reaches around his legs and grabs his cock with both of her hands, lightly fingering the length as he watches. The pleasure coursing through him is obvious, even as the tears continue to fall down his face. His hips start to gyrate, struggling to match the rhythm of her hands on his cock. As his cries get more frenzied and become grunts she begins to thrust the dildo into him shallowly, making the head hit his prostate over and over while she jacks off his cock. The sensations overtake his nervous system and his entire body begins to vibrate from his impending release.

“Larrin,” he pleads, “I need to cum.” John can’t hold himself back any longer, but even through the fog of his approaching orgasm he remembers her threat that he must do as she says and not cum unless she tells him to.

She eases out the dildo from his bright red, sore rosebud and releases the cock ring just in time to push hard against his hips so he harshly slides farther up on the table. She grabs his ankles from her shoulders and tosses them to the side then pulls a chair close so she can step her bare feet up and onto the table. John looks down and sees that she’s now naked except for the dildo and harness. That must have been what she was doing in those minutes she left him waiting. She quickly squats over him and without removing the harness she impales herself on his cock in one swift motion. Larrin cries out in pleasure as he fills her deep. “Look at me, Sheppard.” As she grinds her pussy on his cock she grabs her nipples and squeezes them hard, pleasure flooding her body as she does. A moment later she drops her hands to the table as she focuses on pounding herself hard on him, her juices coating his cock as she squeezes her pussy tight around him. “Cum with me, Sheppard. Fucking fill me.”

John’s hands are pulling hard against the cuffs, desperate to put his hands on her. All he can do is watch her ride him as the dildo smacks against his belly. When he feels her pussy clench on him and she cries out, he finally releases his hot seed deep inside her. “Holy fuck, Larrin,” he growls as he feels wave after wave of his cum empty into her from the extremely powerful orgasm she had promised him.

Larrin collapses against him, spent. As her pussy milks him dry, she clenches down on him to hold his cock in her until it goes soft. When he slips out of her, she rolls onto her back and removes the dildo and harness. She grabs the box again, pulling out a plug that she gently inserts into herself to hold his gift inside. She sits up and turns to John as he stares at her in disbelief. “Well I need to have someone with the gene of the Ancestors available to help run this warship and if you’re not going to do it for me I have to have someone who will.” She leans down and kisses him lightly then smiles. “It might take a few years, but I always get what I want, eventually.” She gets off the table and unceremoniously walks out the room to put her clothes back on.

Completely stunned and spent John lies on the table half naked, his ass raw and throbbing, their cum drying on his cock and belly, and unable to move any part of his body more than an inch. He feels exceedingly exposed and hopes that neither her people nor his team find them and board the ship in the next few minutes to see him like this. With the slack in his arms he struggles, trying to find a way to loosen his restraints. Larrin walks back in, once again fully clothed in tight leather with a smug smile, and closes the door behind her. She walks around the table near his head and looks down at him mockingly. “Larrin, please don’t leave me like this,” he pleads with her.

She bends over and kisses him upside down, tickling his tongue with hers as she reaches out and grabs the stunner. As she pulls back and he sees the stunner pointed at his chest John stops struggling and looks at her, silently begging her not to pull the trigger. Instead, she pulls out the key and unlocks his hands. “Get your clothes back on. We’re going to have company very soon.” He cautiously slides off the table, his body protesting every movement he makes. As she watches him gingerly pull on his boxers, uniform pants, and shoes she slowly gathers her toys and places them back in the box, keeping the stunner aimed at him the whole time. When he finishes and looks relatively presentable again, she orders him to walk to the wall and face it with his hands over his head. His steps are cautious and he’s clearly very sore as he struggles to do as she demands. She presses herself against his back and whispers in his ear, “Don’t you feel better now?” He closes his eyes and nods, a little ashamed of himself for having enjoyed this experience so much. He jumps slightly as her hand presses against his ass crack, a finger putting pressure against his hot, swollen, well-used rosebud. Whimpering, he closes his eyes. She gently sucks his earlobe then whispers in his ear, “I get the feeling someday soon you’re going to need me again and you’ll seek me out so I can fuck all of that stress and need for control right back out of you.” She runs her other hand through his hair, grabbing a handful to pull his head back against her shoulder and turn his face to hers, circling her hand from his ass crack around and under him to grab his balls. Kissing him hard, she massages his balls gently. “You’ll be back for more, begging me to ride you hard again. I look forward to that day.” He barely has time to admit to himself that he’s also looking forward to that day before she roughly releases him, steps back, and stuns him again. As he falls to the floor she grabs his body and eases him down.

She quickly drags him back into the hallway and leaves him there as she makes her way to the auxiliary control room to lock him in. Her people have arrived to claim what is theirs. She’s already claimed what is hers and hers alone. He’s waking up right now.


End file.
